1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor inspection equipment for inspecting semiconductors or analyzing defects of semiconductors, and in particular, it relates to a semiconductor inspection equipment having a navigation function with respect to defective positions.
2. Background Art
When a defective position of a semiconductor is logically determined, it is necessary to physically clarify the defective position for performing an observation through probing, processing (FIB: Focused Ion Beam), or a microscope. Generally, a process of clarifying such defective position is automatically carried out through CAD navigation utilizing CAD data indicating circuit design used when a semiconductor is manufactured.    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-164659 A